Cookie Jar
by mende5525
Summary: Set after the cooking challenge, Duncan and Courtney continue to argue, but is there something behind it all. Sometimes you just can't keep your hands out the cookie jar.


A/N: This idea came to me when I was listening to Gym Class Hero's featuring The Dream "Cookie Jar." Honestly I think it's a good song even if it is about a guy cheating. Now don't worry, I'm not going to reduce Duncan to being a lying no good piece of trash! (Clears throat) but this will be one of those sexual tension stories between him and who else? Courtney. This will take place after the cooking challenge. If you remember correctly the killer bass won that challenge and Chris promises them a five star dinner under the stars. So enjoy! Whoot! Free cookies for all!

* * *

"You're such a pig."

Courtney continued to watch Duncan stuff his mouth with food in an obnoxious and inappropriate way. Early he had really succeeded in ticking her off when they were cooking.

-Flashback-

"Careful your big paws don't mash the pastry." She wasn't sure why she was telling him to be careful, she knew it would just provoke him to throw an insult back at her. It was just in her nature to tell people what to do; it gave her a sense of control.

"Careful your uptight butt won't curdle the custard," he shot back with a smile. He didn't know why she always rose to the occasion to bicker with him, she had to like him, there was no doubt in his mind.

"Oh ha, ha," Courtney laughed in heavy sarcasm. Her face immediately dropped and let out a "Ewe!" when Harold came in without any pants and a **really **small Speedo.

"OK who took all my shorts?" asked Harold angrily.

Duncan couldn't help but laugh. Teaching Harold a lesson was proving to be more and more fun by the minute, especially with Courtney watching. He kept noticing her disapproving looks each time he took his prank one step further, like putting hot sauce on Harold's underwear or tricking him into eating an underwear sandwich. He also found it funny how long she took in the confessional obviously complaining about him.

He just had to keep pushing her buttons and get something out of her, whether it was an insult or having a bowl of custard thrown at his head.

"Man that girl creases me," he admitted in the confessional after cleaning the custard from his hair. His frown immediately turned into a smile. "I dig that in a chick." He meant it too; there was something about bantering back and forth with Courtney that was such a turn on in its own way. He had always liked fighting whether it was physically or verbally. When a chick could fight with him and stand her ground it was really hot. To him it was like flirting.

When they won the challenge he was so overcome with happiness and the power of victory he had to grab Courtney in his arms and pick her up. She had after all been his partner in the challenge and she sure as hell knew what she was doing better then him, it was his way of thanking her. Of course he should've known she'd get bugged about that too.

"Put me down," she giggled at first which only encouraged him to hold onto her longer and tighter. "**Put me down!**" This time she was angry and he decided not to push it, he quickly set her down before she kicked him where it hurt, she was good at aiming there.

-Present-

Despite the hectic and long day, Courtney was glad they had won the challenge. The food they had provided was no doubt top quality. they had set up some table outside where, indeed, the stars were shining bright and beautifully. Too bad she couldn't enjoy it with Duncan's table manners.

"You're such a pig,' she repeated, him obviously ignoring her the first time.

Duncan finally looked at her and smiled knowing he was irritating her. "Oh c'mon princess, even you have to admit this food is **waaaaaay** better then chef's cooking."

Courtney looked around to the rest of her team mates. Bridgette and Geoff were eating close to each other, while Harold ate sulking in his anger towards Duncan for tricking him one too many times with his underwear and clothing. DJ was eating properly and even Sadie was taking her time despite her huge appetite. Courtney looked back at Duncan who was still getting food all over himself, chewing with his mouth open, and burping in between bites.

"At least find the ability to eat like a decent human being with some proper table manners," demanded Courtney.

"Mmmhmm," hummed Duncan with a stuffed mouth not really catching much of what she said.

"I mean you could **try **to chew with your mouth closed, or not burp every five seconds, or-"

"Oh shut up!" said Duncan who scooped up a spoonful of chocolate cake and stuffed it in her mouth.

Courtney was immediately taken off guard. "Duncan that was totally-" she was going to insult him for being rude but was cut off when her taste buds finally reacted to the pastry. "That's -wow! - that's actually really good."

Duncan was going to tease her about being a hypocrite since she was talking with food in her mouth, but instead he found himself watching as she ate chewed the cake in her moth. Her eyes momentarily closed and fluttered while her lush pink lips grew into a contented smile. Her breathing had gone deep and a soft moan of pleasure escaped from her, the best part was when her tongue licked over her lips and her eyes opened back up with a sparkling satisfaction.

Maybe he was overplaying the whole scene but he couldn't help but think that had been one of the hottest things he had ever seen. "Do that again!"

Courtney looked at him confused as to what he was referring to. "Do what again?"

Duncan took another big spoonful of chocolate cake and held it up to her eagerly. "Eat some more, I've seen girls eat before, but man." he took a moment to nod his head. "Never the way you just did."

Courtney shook her head and arched an eyebrow. "What are you kidding me? You actually got turned on by the way I was eating?"

Duncan shrugged and nodded again. "Hey if you want it to taste better you can add my lips in," he said wriggling his eye brows.

Courtney immediately turned to jelly, she could already feel her brain responding to the idea but she quickly pushed the feeling away. "Ugh! you're so disgusting," she said turning back to her plate trying hard not to blush.

Duncan only scooted over closer to her already seeing the excitement that flashed trough her eyes when he offered her another opportunity to make out with him. "You know you want me."

Courtney sighed heavily before put down her fork and steak knife and getting up to leave. " I think what I want is to go to bed now."

"With me," asked Duncan leaning even closer to her. He quickly jumped back when she slapped him hard across his shoulder. "Owe!" he whined exaggerating the pain.

"Go entertain yourself," said Courtney walking away.

"What? There's nothing wrong with wanting dessert before bed," Duncan called to her devilishly.

Courtney froze for a second to shudder before simply replying, "goodnight."

"Sleep tight princess," called Duncan with mischief in his voice.

Courtney didn't have to turn around to see the stupid grin he had on his face. She wanted to go back a slap it off him but continued to walk to the cabin, she wasn't going to let him get to her that easily.

-1 hour later-

_'I should've eaten more,'_thought Courtney making her way to the kitchen. She would've ordered all the food off the menu if it hadn't been for Duncan driving her insane.

She knew even psychopath Chef had to sleep and was confident she'd find at least one good thing in his kitchen. She struck gold when she found a cookie jar on one of the counters filled with chocolate chip cookies, her favorite.

Courtney couldn't help but smile. "Looks like I do get dessert before bed," she said wishing she could rub it in Duncan's face. She knew what he meant had been purely sexual, but that didn't mean she couldn't tease him by showing him what he could never have, which was obviously her.

She couldn't help but think that was a little odd, that Duncan liked her so much, or at least liked to annoy her so much. She had heard some guys get excited from fighting but she didn't have enough experience with men to really know. She found it kind of funny that arguing could be a turn on, sure it was something that got you riled up and heated, but how could it ever attract two people to each other? What was that word people used? Foreplay?

Courtney sat down at one of the tables and nibbled on her cookie nervously. She didn't like the idea of her actually being attracted to Duncan or consider a romantic relationship with him. It didn't fit in with her plans and he wasn't the type of guy she saw herself falling for. Maybe that's why she fighted with him so much. Maybe she was looking for a reason to not like him, to push him away. It was why she provoked him to fight back with her, because if two people argue with each other so much they shouldn't be together right? So why did she enjoy the fighting so much? and why did she keep doing it over and over? Weren't a few times enough?

Courtney groaned before reaching for another cookie when a new thought struck her mind. Maybe subconsciously she was testing him. Testing to see if he could deal with her craziness and handle whatever she had to throw at him. Maybe deep down she wanted him to fight with her so she could know how far he could take it before he finally broke.

Again Courtney groaned. She was over thinking this entire thing. She kept telling herself that she really was just annoyed with him and didn't like him, and the only reason she liked fighting so much was because she knew she was always right.

She nodded to herself and grabbed another cookie. _'Yeah, that's all it is. I do not like him!' _

"Just when I thought you didn't do sweet"

Courtney nearly choked on her cookie when she heard the all too familiar voice of who else? Duncan.

"What are you doing here?" she said turning her head to glare at him. He was standing by the door way leaning against the frame and grinning at her like he always did.

"I could ask you the same question," he said wittingly making his way over to her.

Courtney rolled her eyes and went back to eating the rest of her cookie. "I couldn't sleep," she grumbled.

Duncan took a seat across from her and reached in the jar to pull out a cookie for himself. "Too busy thinking about me?" he asked taking a huge bite.

Courtney's eyes bulged. "No! Don't be so full of yourself. I couldn't sleep because I was still hungry."

Duncan chuckled slightly before swallowing. "Oh yeah I forgot you stormed out on dinner because of me," he said in an almost proud voice.

Courtney made a face at him. "You're so egotistical."

"Ego?" said Duncan now making a face. "I'm not the one who walks around acting like some self-titled leader miss 'councler in training'"

Courtney ignored him, she didn't want to start this again. she knew she had to stop getting into these situations with him because it obviously excited him and that was the last thing she should be doing now.

"So...cookies huh?"

Courtney reached for another one trying to keep her eyes off him. "Yeah just don't eat them all, I got these out of chef's kitchen and I don't want to get in trouble because too many are missing."

Duncan rolled his eyes as he also got another cookie. "You worry too much, you know that."

"Hey I'm just trying to follow the rules," whined Courtney already getting flustered by him.

"Well see technically you already broke one of the rules. Sneaking into chef's kitchen to get a snack defiantly implies a dark side." He said with a smile.

Courtney scoffed. "I wouldn't have had to sneak in to get a snack if you hadn't made me leave dinner so early!"

Duncan laughed. "I didn't **make** you leave," he said leaning closer to her. "You chose to leave and you're just trying to use me as an excuse because you're trying to deny your feelings for me."

Courtney glared at him and also leaned closer to him. "What makes you **soooooo **sure that I like you? You're annoying, rebellious, immature, egotistical, narcissistic-"

"Good looking," Duncan interrupted.

Courtney didn'tsay anything. She already knew deep down she thought he was attractive.

"Judging by your silence I'm going to take that as a yes, you do think I'm good looking. But that's not all you like about me is it?"

Courtney remained silent and continued to stare him down. She wasn't go to lose this fight.

Duncan however stared at her directly in the eys as he continued to talk. "Sure I may be annoying and all that other stuff you said, but a part of you likes that I'm so bad because you're so good. You want to hook up with me because I think, deep down, the princess wants to have some fun. You just deny it because you don't like the fact that you can't control your feelings for me, I know you like to be in contol princess"

Courtney couldn't breathe. She couldn't help but think some part of him was reaching inside of her and pulling out the truth. Was she attracted to his rebellion because deep down she wanted to be like that? Was she so controlling that she even went as far as trying to control her emotions?

Courtney finally licked her lips and spoke. "Even if that was true, tell me why do you like me so much?'

For a second Duncan was thrown off guard, he didn't think he'd have to give a reason. He pondered the question over in his mind before replying, "I don't know. Maybe it's because I like that you try so hard to argue with me. Maybe I like the fact that you try to put up a fight and try to resist me. Maybe I like a challenge." He got brave and put a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him. If she had any objections she sure didn't show it. "Maybe I want see what you're like when you lose control, maybe I want to see what you're like without that pole up your butt."

Courtney was about to yell at him for calling her uptight again, but her anger quickly melted when his lips met hers. For a second Courtney decided to let her defenses down and indulge in a little bit of sin. The sin of desire and lust she felt for the criminal and perhaps even a little more. Whatever that little more was she wasn't sure, but she liked it. She liked the way he got under her skin, she liked that he could read her so well, she liked the way he could handle her hostility. Maybe it was time she finally admitted that and stop fighting so hard. Because she liked the way he made her feel, and she liked not being in control.

However that wall quickly went back up when she felt Duncan's had grabbing a certain place it shouldn't be grabbing. Courtney grew excited bofre quickly breaking the kiss and pushing him away. She wasn't ready to give him **that much** control. **"Duncan what was that?"** She asked still breathless from the kiss.

Duncan shrugged and looked at her innocently knowing very well what he just did. "Sorry," he said reaching for another cookie. "Guess I just can't keep my hands out the cookie jar."

* * *

A/N: Ha! It's short and cute with some Duncan humor added in, but overall I think it turned out to be what I wanted it to be. Thanks for reading and remember to review. NO FLAMES! Oh and if anyone is wondering if I'm going to do another chapter, to be very honest I don't think I will, unless someone has an idea for another chapter see yeah! Oh and if you're wondering what it was Duncan was...um...grabbing, use your imagination.


End file.
